


A Simple Crush

by Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2



Category: Lovely Little Losers
Genre: AU, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2/pseuds/Asimplewriterlivingasimplelife2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the tumblr prompt: “I see you jogging around my block every morning so i guess it’s my fault i accidentally left my curtains open when changing while you passed by” Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Crush

Balthazar could count down the time exactly before the moment would happen. It was about six o’clock, a normal time for him to get up and decently get ready for breakfast. Around 6:30 he would head to the living window and wait till about 6:45 before it happened. He would wait until ‘the jogger’ passed by his house once more on his usual route.  
Now normally, for most people a jogger is just a jogger. For Balthazar however, this jogger was different. This jogger had nice hair, a nice form, and had been plaguing his thoughts for days. Every morning Balthazar would either peak at him from the curtains as he went down the street or even sometimes think of some sad excuse to go outside and see him closer up. The mysterious jogger was a little taller than he was and Balthazar felt slightly pathetic that he had to ‘take out the trash’ to get outside.  
It was even more sad that the only contact they made was the jogger looking back at him smirking. His friends had all told him countless times that maybe he should just step up and talk to him. Balthazar knew deep down that it shouldn’t be hard and maybe he should just stop being such a creep, but he just couldn’t do it.  
Of course though, today was different. Last night had been a night of endless planning regarding how he was going to talk to the mysterious jogger. He was slowly growing tired of waiting and he knew that the longer he stalled, the more he was going to lose the chance. It was planned and Freddie had to be the one to ask if maybe there was a chance that his mysterious jogger ‘crush’ was not going to show up this time. He was desperately trying not to think of that as now he stood idling in the living room, the clock reading 5:30.  
Around 6:30 he roughly opened the curtains, wincing at how bright the light was already outside. He slowly made the act of taking off his shirt and throwing it on the ground. Balthazar had figured if he did something utterly embarrassing, maybe it would be easier to start a conversation.  
6:45  
Balthazar could feel his hands shaking as he saw the jogger coming down the street. Doing his best not to look as he was about to pass, Balthazar leaned down and grabbed the shirt. He put it on slowly and just as he dared to look back out for him, the red came to his cheeks.  
The jogger was frozen right there staring at him, headphones still in. They both were looking at each other for quite some type, until the jogger started grinning as he took off his headphones.  
Balthazar didn’t have the slightest clue of what was going to happen next until he saw him approaching the door. The first time there was a knock he couldn’t bring himself to move, until the second one disturbed him from his frozen state.  
As he opened the door with a flush to his cheek he saw the blonde jogger standing on his doorstep shaking his head.  
His voice broke the silence, “Is it coincidence or do I always end up seeing you every time I come by here?”  
Balthazar felt his cheeks slowly getting more red as he heard the smooth voice come from the jogger.  
He tried his hardest to find words, “I-Is it? I thought that was just me seeing you too much. I live here so technically I think you just come around here a lot.”  
The jogger crossed his arms over his chest, “Coincidence or just fate...who knows right? Anyways, I’ve got a question for you.”  
“Huh?”  
“Do you get dressed in your living room?”  
Balthazar could feel the smile threatening to come to his face but he tried to act as clueless about the whole situation, “What?”  
“You kind of left your curtains open.”  
The blush was clear on Balthazar’s face, “Oh...I guess I kind of did. I wanted to try something out new I guess, I do that a lot with music sometimes.”  
Balthazar at the moment wanted to be anywhere but here, mentally wincing at how awkward that was.There wasn’t words between them until the jogger finally held a hand out with his eyes lit up, “You seem like an interesting guy, much more interesting than a lot of people I know. I’m Peter.”  
Balthazar stared at his hand for maybe too long before finally reaching out to shake it, “Balthazar.”  
They both stood there with smiles on their faces before Peter pulled a pen out of his left pocket, snatching Balthazar’s hand. It took him too long to realize the other was writing a series of numbers on the palm of his hand.  
A phone number.  
Once he was done he couldn’t help but ask, “Why do you carry a pen?”  
Peter gave him a shrug, “There could be something important when you need a pen, like right now.”  
Peter stuffed the pen back in his pocket before going on, “Well Balth, call me later yeah? We can go out for drinks.”  
Balthazar was speechless staring at his hand as Peter started walking back towards the street. He could hardly believe the stupid plan of his worked well enough for him to get a phone number and a nickname.  
Peter was already on the sidewalk putting in his headphones before calling out, “Maybe we can talk about this whole thing a lot more, less of these awkward silences .”  
Balthazar gave him a small nod and watched as the once mysterious jogger gave him a wink before running off. Balthazar stood there alone still with the door open, a grin slowly coming to his face as he stared at his hand closing the door behind him. The unique experience had been something he did not expect to happen.  
He now couldn’t wait until he found the courage to pick up the phone and call.


End file.
